Contaminated and excess lubricant in lubricant systems in which, for example, a bearing is supplied with lubricant is often captured and collected in reusable collecting containers that are connected to the outlet of a bearing. A collecting container for lubricants having the above-referenced purpose and the above-described features has been disclosed in DE 20 2010 014 823 [US 2012/0103465]. In the known collecting container, an elastic membrane that delimits and seals the lubricant collection chamber is displaced by the inflowing lubricant. At the same time, air present in the collecting container escapes through a vent provided in a cover closing the collecting container. Once the collecting container is filled completely, the membrane rests against the bottom of the cover. The disadvantage here is that it is impossible, or is possible only with great effort, to then empty the collecting container.